Goodbye
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Based on Syfy's Neverland.  Peter missed Jimmy and decides tp pay him a visit one night.  Oneshot.


**Based on Syfy's Neverland**

The sky was a lovely violet color. Stars glimmered all was silent. Nothing moved, sitting upon a tree branch was a boy, his legs dangled and his eyes stared out into the sea, a ship sat dimly lit, the boy knew who was on that ship, he knew that the man who had been a father to him was there, no longer was he Jimmy Hook, no, now he was Captain James Hook, taking up the mantle from the late Captain Bonnie. The boy shifted awkwardly feeling impulsed to fly to the ship, find Hook and demand he tell him why he had done it. Why did he kill his father, why did he join the Pirates…why did he leave him… He wanted to show Jimmy that he didn't need him, that Jimmy hadn't hurt him and never would again. Peter stood his eyes shining against the dark of the night, finally gaining enough nerve he launched himself into the air and flew towards the Pirate ship, as he flew he looked down at the dark water, his thoughts shifted to Fox, who's body had not been recovered, had he been eaten? Or was his body still floating through the water alone and quiet. Peter pushed the thought from his mind with a shake of his head. He had to focus. Peter landed softly on the ship, and lightly made his way towards the Captain's Quarters, he peeked through the window, the room was empty, a candle sat on the desk lit the dim room. Peter glanced around him to assure himself that he was not being followed.

Perhaps Jim-Hook, was sleeping. Peter walked to the door and lightly pushed the door open, it creaked softly causing Peter to tense, no was near, no one had heard, slowly Peter entered the room and closed the door behind him. He leant against the door and closed his eyes breathing softly, he was so stupid. Why on earth had he come here… He clenched his hands into fists and his eyes shifted around the empty room, Hook was not in here. Peter finally lost his nerve and turned to leave, his handle was on the drawer when he heard it, the familiar clicking of a gun, Peter turned his hand reaching for his knife, he felt the cold metal placed against his forehead. Gripping the knife Peter looked up into the eyes, of James Hook.

"Hello Peter." Hook sneered his once warm inviting smile pulled into a scowl, his eyes narrowed in hatred. Peter's hand tightened as he looked into the eyes of the man who had killed his father. But still he couldn't stop himself from whispering,"Jimmy…" Peter breathed, Hook stared coldly down at the boy, it had been a month since the had seen each other, a month since his hand had been hacked off. And the boy had the nerve to show his face! Angrily Hook lifted his damaged hand and shoved it under Peter's chin. Peter tensed as he felt the cold metal lightly graze his skin. Hook tossed the gun instead and grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer the hook still under his chin.

"Idiot boy, how do you like what has become of my hand? This hook has its…advantages, yet I have not yet paid you back from hacking my hand off." Hook drawled tracing the hook down Peter's face and neck. Peter gulped his eyes not meeting Hook's. Hook stared down at the boy his eyes hungrily looking at Peter's glittering skin, the abilities he had gained…that Hook could never have.

"You are stupid for coming here." He muttered. Peter finally looked up and met Hook's eyes with his own.

"I…I missed you." Peter finally managed. Hook's sneer deepened. He roughly threw Peter to the floor. Peter hit the ground with a grunt of pain. Hook advanced on the boy and grasped his chin between rough fingers.

"Missed me did you?" Hook snarled roughly slashing his hook through Peter's shirt tearing it down the middle. Peter flinched back as the cold air touched his skin. "Well Peter how about I show you how much, _I've_ missed _you_!'" Hook snarled ripping the shirt from Peter.

"Jimmy stop!" Peter cried out attempting to scoot away from the man. Hook grabbed Peter's arms and yanked him back.

"Stay still!" Hook snarled.

"Let go!" Peter cried out, Hook growled and struck Peter with his hooked hand, blood dribbled down Peter's head. Peter's eyes drooped and he fell limply to the floor. He blinked his hand pressed against his wounded drug the boy to his feet and forced him to stand."Can you even imagine the things I can do to you!" Hook snarled shaking Peter roughly.

"I can destroy you if I wanted, and you wouldn't be able to stop me." His lips were close to Peter's ear sending chills down his back. Peter didn't reply. With a grown Hook tossed the boy onto his bed. Peter lay on the bed eyes clenched shut. He heard Hook sigh and walk around the room. James Hook walked through the room casually removing the handkerchief from his coat and tossing it to the floor. His eyes shifted to the boy who shifted awkwardly."Poor little Peter, still foolishly clinging to the past." Hook tutted. Peter sat up his head pounding.

"You do." Peter replied eyes narrowed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hook questioned.

"After all these years you're still obsessed with my mother, still clinging to her memory, pathetic really…" Peter snapped. Hook's face darkened and he turned to the boy.

"Excuse me?" He snarled. Peter sat up straighter his eyes shining with defiance.

"You killed my father out of jealousy, but it's oblivious that she would never choose _you, _you never had a chance with her." Hook shot forward and grabbed Peter by his hair yanking him forward, Peter tensed ready for a fight only to feel a pair of lips smash against his own. With a gasp Peter stared at the man who was stealing his first kiss. The kiss was brutal and passionate leaving Peter and Jimmy breathless. Hook cupped Peter's face in his hand as he kissed his, slowly he pulled away staring intently into Peter's eyes. Peter blinked owlishly at the man. Hook stared at him for a moment mesmerized before scowling and pushing Peter away.

"Leave now Peter."

"But-"

"**Now, **Peter! Before I decide to throw you to my men, they'll take a quick liking to you." Hook said dangerously. Peter stood rooted to the spot for a moment, before rushing from the cabin turning once more for a glimpse of James Hook who hadn't moved since kissing him.

"…Goodbye Jimmy." Peter managed before vanishing into the night. Hook stood still not looking at where Peter had been. Finally a sigh escaped his lips and he looked towards the door.

"Goodbye Peter."


End file.
